Talk:Job Specific Equipment/Archive1
Article for Deletion Delete: Decided no one would see this unless I put the Delete tag on it, so: I don't know about this page... If anything, this page should be called Job Specific Equipment with a redirect on the JSE. But overall, I really am not too fond of this page, especially how it is right now - really needs to be fleshed out, include all gear and given correct links if it is to stay. I honestly think that Category:Armor Sets is good enough, if not better since it includes all armor sets and that JSE should simply remain on the slang page seeing as it really isn't a term you see NPC's throwing around. That is my opinion on this. -Nynaeve 16:18, 5 October 2006 (EDT) Keep: If this article can be brought up to the same level of RSE, then I say keep it, move it to Job Specific Equipment and make this page a redirect. --Ganiman 14:26, 6 October 2006 (EDT) Comment I agree that if this page can get vamped up and more like RSE it should be able to stay - but def moved to Job Specific Equipment with a redirect on this page. --Nynaeve 16:36, 6 October 2006 (EDT) Delete This hasn't been touched - no effort to revamp or make it better. I vote Delete. --Nynaeve 20:47, 19 October 2006 (EDT) Notes and Musings I plan to revamp this page to make it more like RSE page (which I also did). I'm just putting my notes here on how I plan to make changes. --Mierin 15:37, 30 October 2006 (EST) *Level 50 subligars *Level 50 body piece *Level 50 rings *Level 70+ crafted gear *Level 70 earrings *Artifact Armor/AF +1 *Relic Armor/Relic +1 *"ENM: Pulling The Strings" Reward ---- Plastron is part of the Black armor set, not a standalone piece. --Valyana 16:40, 30 October 2006 (EST) She is right. It is the DRK JSE set. --Nynaeve 17:10, 30 October 2006 (EST) I already discovered that. But thank you. If you notice any other JSE pieces that I may have missed, feel free to let me know. --Mierin 09:48, 31 October 2006 (EST) ---- Comment I know Mierin is working on this, but I'll just point out that there is a lot of job specific equipment out there. While some of it is part of a set, much is not. While some are jugs and pet food, most is equipment not part of a set or the listed sections. For example, Orcish Axe, Beast Whistle, De Saintre's Axe, Wrath Tabar, Kabrakan's Axe, Trainer's Wristbands, Darksteel Tabar/+1, Atlaua's Ring, Beast Bazubands, Trainer's Gloves, Storm Tabar, Leopard Axe and Zoolater Hat. --Gahoo 16:55, 31 October 2006 (EST) ---- I don't think those items are ever referred to as JSE. JSE is usually sets of gear specifically designed for one job. For example, in one update they created an earring for each job. In a series of updates, they added crafted gear specifically designed for one or two jobs. That is the kind of gear I'm looking to add to this page. As you can see already from the subligars, not all JSE is limited to one job. It's more of the concept behind adding the piece to the game. It is highly subjective, but from my headings you can see the direction I'm taking with this. I'm looking for sets of gear, not individual pieces. --Mierin 17:16, 31 October 2006 (EST)